


Thunderbirds Are Go – “Blood, Sweat, and Tears”

by countessofsnark



Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: Gym!Virgil adventures - for all your awkward Virgil needs





	Thunderbirds Are Go – “Blood, Sweat, and Tears”

**Author's Note:**

> Gym!Virgil adventures - for all your awkward Virgil needs

Below the living room of the Tracy villa sits a state-of-the-art gym containing a staggering variety of devices, from the obligatory threadmill to complex weightlifting equipment that looks like it requires a manual in order to be used properly. Even though every member of International Rescue will eventually end up inside these four spacious walls, no one clocks in more gym time than Virgil. If he’s not up in his little artist studio unleashing his inner Picasso, or conjuring up a concerto behind the piano, chances are you’ll find him working up a sweat downstairs in the gym. 

Gordon has his pool, Scott can often be spotted jogging along the shoreline, John prefers actual outdoor cycling, and Alan loves to surf. So that means Virgil more often than not has the place to himself – just the way he likes it.

Virgil has always been a private person, so the thought of having to attend a public gym made him unusually anxious. That’s not saying he never gave it a chance. It took Lady Penelope’s calming voice to get him to accept a gym as a strange mix between the public and the private, where people gather to exercise in the same, large space and yet, most of them are lost in their own universe, headphones blasting music into their ears, or eyes locked onto some of the devices’ built-in TV screens, a bottle of water and the obligatory towel within reach.

“You’ll see that there’s absolutely nothing to worry about, my dear,” Lady Penelope had said while patting a still visibly nervous Virgil’s shoulder. But he promised her he’d go ahead and give it a try, and now the countdown to that particular challenge had finally ended.

The first ten minutes inside the gym are comforting enough. He locates a locker and stows his bag inside, taking only the bare minimum of valuables with him as he returns to the main room. He chooses an empty treadmill at a relatively deserted equipment island. After years of practice, Virgil has learned to navigate the settings and features of these devices like a pro. His fingers dance across the buttons and several seconds later, he’s happily jogging away while listening to a special work out playlist, his eyes staring at a poster at the far end of the gym room. He’s feeling all the stress and anxiety slip away along with the calories he’s burning.

And that’s when he allows himself to scan the room. And notices the two girls next to him ( _wait, had they been there all along?_ ) who are stealing glances in his direction, giggling and whispering among themselves. His eyes grow wide, a blush appearing on his fair face. He looks left and stares straight into a pair of blue eyes, belonging to a young man whose muscular build could almost rival Virgil’s own physical development. Their gazes lock, and that wouldn’t even be terribly awkward had it not been for the fact that the blue-eyed boy’s face has transformed into a subtle grin of unmissable flirty approval ( _ohgodno did he just wink at me_ ) while his eyes are all but undressing Virgil. 

By now, Virgil can’t tell whether he’s sweating because of the physical excertion or the sheer panic that has taken a hold of him. He decides to at least try and play it cool until the training programme has come to an end.  


Thirty excruciating minutes later, Virgil Tracy makes a hasty retreat into the dark urban night, bag slung across his shoulder, his mind racing to come up with a polite way of telling Lady Penelope that their opinions of public gyms may vary a bit.


End file.
